Daddy Dear
by flutiedutiedute
Summary: On this eventful evening, somebody's going to become a parent, although it might not be who you would think!


DADDY DEAR   
By: dougandcarol22  
  
Disclaimer: Ouch… do I have to *Slap* Well fine if you're gonna be like that. *sigh* They belong to me, all of them, every last, Ouch! Fine, not mine, never have been, of course they could be someday if… Ouch!! Ok never mind, they never will be mine either, happy now?   
  
Rating: PG, just to be safe for some very, very (did I mention very) mild cursing.   
  
Spoilers: Nothing big… all you need to know is Romano has this leggy blond named Nikki, and a dog named Gretel. I did take that from real ER, but I can't remember specific episodes.   
  
Authors Note: For the purposes of this piece, Robert Romano married that leggy blond named Nikki that we saw sometime in early Season 7. They've been married for 4 years and she is pregnant with their first child. This is obviously just a piece of fiction not to be taken seriously.   
____________________________  
  
"Suction please, Peter," requested Robert Romano. Peter Benton complied and applied suction in the place requested. The two surgeons were working diligently to help save a young man with a ruptured appendix. Having successfully completed the tough part of the surgery, they were clearing the field to get ready to close. All of a sudden a shrill beeping filled the room. Both surgeons snapped their heads towards the machines that monitored the young man's vitals. They all showed normal readings.   
  
Romano spoke calmly, "Shirley, be a dear and check my beeper, its over there on the table."  
  
"Sure thing, Dr. Romano, " the scrub nurse replied amiably. Picking up the offending piece of plastic, she nodded. "Number is 555-8612."  
  
"Damn. Peter, I take it you can finish closing this, I really gotta take this call."   
  
Bewildered at what could be so urgent as to take the surgeon away from his patient, Peter nodded and took the threaded needle from Shirley.   
  
"Go ahead, I got this."  
  
"Thanks, I'll send in a resident." He stepped away from the patient and tore off his gloves and gown before exiting the room.   
  
Then he jogged to his office, ignoring all people who stopped him along the way. Finally, he reached the phone and dialed the familiar number.   
  
"Hello."  
  
"Nikki, it's Bobby. What's up? "  
  
"Bobby… its time" Robert Romano grinned an unmistakable Cheshire Cat grin.   
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, just get here, okay?"  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"I'm at the hospital, get here soon Bobby."  
  
"I'll be right there. You sit tight. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Suddenly feeling like a million dollars, he hung up the phone and grabbed his coat and briefcase. Then almost in a daze made his way out to the parking lot. Stopping to wait for the elevator, he deemed it too time-consuming and charged down the stairs with a determination nobody at County General Hospital had ever seen before. He ran through the ER joyously, wanting to scream at the top of his lungs, "Tonight Robert Romano is gonna become a DADDY!!!" However, he quickly decided against it, as it was terribly out of character for him and would likely ruin his tough reputation and iron rule. Heck, he may even lose the respect of some of the doctors. Instead he walked with the same determination to his destination: the parking lot, heedless of the strange looks given to him by ER staff. It was ironic really. Nobody in the hospital knew the real Robert Romano. He was actually a really nice guy once you got past that thick outer layer, and got to know him. He figured they'd probably pass out if they say how he acted out of the hospital and at home with Nikki. Although, he surmised, they would never be that lucky because they would never see that side. If they did, it would surely mean the end of his career, for he'd no longer be able to control the staff.   
  
Finally he arrived at the parking garage and walked he short distance to a maroon BMW with a license plate that read, "Rocket." Being chief of staff had its advantages, for one, this great parking spot right near the entrance. With a quick tap on the clicker, a resounding beep filtered through the parking garage, and he was on his way. He drove, breaking speed limits the entire way and stopped at a Babies-R-Us. Then, Romano parked the car and walked inside the store.   
  
Happy couples strolled around leisurely, carrying babies that gurgled happily in their arms. Unable to wipe the grin off his face he set out to buy what he needed and get to Nikki as soon as possible. A couple of blankets, baby bottles, some extra formula, some sheets, and a few stuffed bears flew into the cart as his shopping spree ended and he got in line at the checkout. A toddler belonging to the people in front of him waved, and he waved back.   
  
"D-Ter?" she inquired, her big brown eyes questioning. He nodded confirming the answer, and looked down at the scrubs he wore. Smart kid.   
  
"Amy, don't bother the nice man," the mother scolded absently lifting the child into her arms. She looked apologetically at him. "Sorry."   
  
"No problem, I love kids. By the way, she's really cute." The woman flashed him a tired smile and tuned away to sign the credit card bill.   
  
As the women left, he nodded to the cashier and she rang up his purchases. Before he knew it he was back on the road and had arrived at the quaint little hospital. She'd been to County once before and the couple had decided that while she'd received excellent care, this hospital would better suit her needs. Grabbing the bag full of things he'd bought he made his way to the front desk.   
  
"Hi. I'm Robert Romano." The clerk nodded and smiled knowingly at his nervous yet thrilled attitude.  
  
"This your first time?"  
  
"Yeah." She smiled again.   
  
"Nikki Romano is in Room 2." Motioning with her finger she pointed in the direction. "Go left."   
  
"Thanks."  
  
He ran into a hallway and went left as directed by the desk clerk. Room 2… here it is. He pushed open the door and saw Nikki sitting in a chair smiling.   
  
She stood up and came over to him, wrapping her arms around him. He gave her a quick peck on the lips and spoke. "How'd she do?"  
  
"Great. Eight healthy puppies: 3 girls and 5 boys, Mom and all eight resting comfortably over there."  
  
Romano walked over to the bed and petted Gretel on the head. "How're you doing, Girl?"   
  
~ THE END ~  
  
Send feedback to gigglgrl26@hotmail.com 


End file.
